En temps de guerre
by kadronya
Summary: Edward et Bella, une histoire d'amour sur fond de guerre... OS écrit pour le concours "The Fairytale's Contest" du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon


Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Cette histoire a été écrit pour le concours « The Fairytale's Contest » du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon !

Je félicite d'ailleurs Effexor pour sa première place avec son magnifique OS « Mille et un contes » que j'ai adoré lire, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont participés et dont j'ai dévoré chaque ligne de leurs histoires !

En espérant que mon histoire vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**En temps de guerre**

.

.

**13 septembre 1917**

.

_Cher Soldat Masen,_

_Je me nomme Isabella Marie Swan, la fille unique du nouveau gouverneur de la ville de Chicago, Charles Swan et j'ai dix-huit ans et ce, aujourd'hui._

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous écris alors que l'on ne se connait pas mais je dois vous avouer que je me suis liée d'amitié avec votre mère, Elisabeth lors d'une visite des marchés de la ville et que nous avons très vite sympathisés. C'est une femme que j'admire beaucoup._

_Elle m'a apprit, entre autres, que vous aviez décidé d'arrêter vos études d'avocat, noble métier qu'exerce votre père -Edward Sénior- pour vous enrôler dans l'armée des Etats-Unis pour combattre les Allemands auprès des Alliés et même si ce geste vous honore, vos parents souffrent de votre départ et de la possibilité que vous ne puissiez pas revenir._

_Je ne dis pas ces mots pour vous faire culpabiliser, loin de moi cette idée, mais nous lisons tous les jours les nouvelles du front que nous dévoilent les journaux et ce que nous lisons nous effraie et je ne peux m'imaginer ce que _vous_, vous pouvez vivre là bas, sans aucun soutien, ou très peu de notre part._

_Ça fait quelques mois que vous êtes partis à la guerre qui sévit en Europe au nom de la Liberté. Des mois qu'Elisabeth vous écrit des lettres pour vous donner des nouvelles d'elle et de votre père. Quelques jours à peine que moi, pauvre jeune fille naïve, ai arrêté de croire aux contes de fées remplis de vilaine sorcière, d'effroyable dragon, de grand léchant loup –obstacles imaginaires qui se mettent au travers du prince charmant et de la princesse qui finissent toujours heureux._

_Pas quand des milliers d'hommes meurent chaque jour pour leurs convictions._

_Dans notre monde, il n'y a pas de « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » mais des gens qui se battent en ce moment même pour leurs familles, leurs prochains, des enfants qui les succéderont, vivant par là même des horreurs que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer._

_Des hommes qui se battent au risque d'y perdre tout simplement la vie._

_Parler avec Elisabeth m'a fait grandir._

La guerre m'a fait grandir.

_J'ai fermé mes romans et commencé à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire, moi, pour aider mon prochain comme vous le faites._

_Car même si vous ne me connaissez pas, vous et tous ceux qui sont partis à la guerre m'ont ouverts les yeux, m'avez inspirés._

_Et c'est aujourd'hui, le jour de mes dix-huit ans que j'ai eu une illumination :_

_Mon père, en voulant lui-même préparer mon gâteau d'anniversaire comme nous avions coutume de le faire depuis le décès de ma mère, s'est brûlé la main et nous avons dû nous rendre à l'hôpital._

_Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi inutile et impuissante que ce matin en voyant le personnel de l'hôpital aussi submergé qu'il l'était mais surtout, de voir autant de personnes souffrir de maux dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu le nom._

_J'en suis venue à haïr mon statut social trop élevé de m'avoir autant éloigné des autres classes moins favorisées que la mienne. Comment pouvions-nous nous complaire dans notre quotidien alors que des hommes -et même des enfants !- souffrent tous les jours, meurent aussi près de nous._

_Ça m'a révolté. Ça m'a tué de l'intérieur._

_Alors quand mon père m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour mes dix-huit ans, j'ai tout simplement répondu que je voulais entrer à l'école d'infirmières._

_Au début, il a rit, croyant à une plaisanterie mais il a vite déchanté en me voyant aussi sérieuse. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi en colère mais a réussit à se calmer quand je lui ai parlé de maman, du fait que s'il y avait eu plus de personnel dans l'hôpital qui l'avait prise en charge pendant sa maladie, peut-être qu'elle aurait toujours été en vie maintenant._

_Ce fut un coup bas mais un coup bas nécessaire._

_Pourtant, je sais qu'il n'en restera pas là. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère et encore moins dans ses projets. Peut-être qu'il attend juste que je revienne de l'école d'infirmière dégoûtée à vie omettant mon côté obstiné que me vient directement de lui._

_Bref, je me suis beaucoup épanchée sur mon cas alors qu'à l'origine, je ne voulais que vous remercier de m'avoir inspiré et de vous être engagé malgré les risques que vous encourez à chaque minute. J'admire votre force de caractère, votre courage et votre loyauté qui vous ont poussés à suivre vos ambitions mais surtout, j'espère que malgré vos conditions de vie et tout ce que vous voyez et vivez, que vous allez bien et que vous reviendrez auprès de vos parents, en vie._

_La vie mérite d'être vécue mais sans liberté elle ne vaut plus grand-chose… Restez fort malgré les difficultés._

_Prenez soin de vous, Soldat Masen._

_Cordialement,_

_Isabella Swan._

.

.

.

**Le 1****er**** octobre 1917**

.

_Chère Isabella,_

_Au milieu de cette guerre sanguinaire, votre lettre a été un véritable baume au cœur et rien que pour ça, je vous remercie. Vous avez même réussis à mettre un sourire sur mon visage alors que je croyais que ça n'arriverais plus._

_Mais je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous dire merci. Merci, Isabella, de m'avoir répété les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à m'engager dans l'armée des Etats-Unis. Car ici, dans les tranchées creusées dans le sol, sous la pluie, la neige et remplacent la chaleur étouffante, je ne savais plus pourquoi je voulais me battre pour mon pays. Je ne savais plus pourquoi je m'étais engagé quand je voyais mes frères d'armes tomber les l'un après les autres._

_Je ne devrais pas vous parler de ce que je vis ici. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour affronter de pareil monstruosités alors que j'ai déjà un pincement au cœur en sachant que vous voulez devenir infirmière au lieu de profiter de votre jeunesse auprès de votre père sans avoir à vous soucier des personnes qui vous entourent._

_J'ai à peine vingt-et-un ans et je regrette parfois d'avoir été aussi têtu et de m'être engagé dès que notre pays est entré en guerre. J'étais juste un jeune homme en conflit avec son père qui voulait absolument que je devienne avocat tout comme lui et le sien avant lui alors que ce n'était pas une voie qui me plaisait._

_Oui, être un soldat était mon rêve._

_Oui, même sans avoir été poussé par ma colère envers Edward Sénior, j'aurais rejoins l'armée américaine malgré tout._

_Mais tenter de survivre dans cette atmosphère est parfois juste… Insupportable._

_La peur constante qui nous abrite de nuit comme de jour. L'horreur que l'on découvre et subit sans rien pouvoir y faire. Mais par-dessus tout je me suis rendu compte à quel point une guerre change un homme. Elle m'a changé, plus que ce que je croyais et pas dans le bon sens._

_Tout ça pour dire que votre lettre m'a touché. Mieux, elle m'a rendu espoir et le courage qui me manquait ces derniers temps. Et à chaque fois que je douterais, que j'aurais envie de baisser les bras, je la relirais, sachant qu'elle m'aidera à survivre moralement à cette guerre dont nous n'en voyions plus la fin._

_Prenez, vous aussi, soin de vous, Isabella._

_Cordialement,_

_Edward Masen._

_._

_PS : Si l'envie vous prends de vouloir me réécrire, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir m'appeler par mon prénom, nous n'avons, après tout que trois ans d'écart._

_._

_._

_._

**Le 15 novembre 1917**

.

_Cher Edward,_

_Ça me fait bizarre d'appeler par son prénom un homme que je ne connais que par sa mère et les nombreuses photos qu'elle m'a montré mais je consens à votre requête, après tout, en temps de guerre nous nous devons de nous entraider, de vous accorder des faveurs, à vous héros de guerre ?_

_Je suis heureuse de voir que ma lettre vous a remonté le moral. Je me doute bien que ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile tous les jours et s'il faut que je vous écrive à toute heure de la journée pour vous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, dites-le moi et je m'exécuterais._

_Ici, à Chicago, le temps se refroidit rapidement, on sent que la neige ne va pas tarder à tomber et les premières grippes font déjà leur apparition. Et oui, comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai intégré l'école des infirmières depuis quelques semaines et je traite déjà plusieurs patients atteints de blessures superficielles ou simples maladies._

_Mon père n'est toujours pas ravis de mon choix de carrière mais jusqu'à maintenant, l'odeur de l'hôpital où je travaille et son ambiance plutôt froide ne m'ont pas fait fuir comme il s'y attendait. Etrangement, même, je m'y sens bien. Je sens que je fais quelque chose de bien._

_J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré des personnes vraiment admirables, comme le couple Cullen. Carlisle Cullen est un grand médecin, remplis de compassion et d'envie d'aider son prochain et sa femme, Esmé, est celle qui m'a prise sous son aile. Elle est une infirmière dévouée et hors-pair. Ils m'aident tout deux à me développer dans mon nouvel environnement et je m'y sens de plus en plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le temps passe._

_J'aime mon métier, aider les gens, les soigner, les soutenir. Je me sens proche d'eux alors que tout un univers nous séparait quelques mois plus tôt. Mais surtout, en les aidant, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de vous, que moi aussi je sers mon pays en m'occupant du maximum de ses habitants._

_C'est idiot, je le sais car je ne vais pas jusqu'à sacrifier ma vie au nom de la Liberté, mais je sens que je fais quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui permet d'améliorer la vie des gens que je soigne._

_Et pourtant, et vous allez sûrement en rire, il y a un inconvénient à mon boulot : Je me fais courtiser par presque tous les hommes que je croise !_

_Est-ce ma tenue -pourtant simple- d'infirmière, le fait que je prenne soin d'eux ou mon nom qui trahit mon statut social qui les attirent comme des mouches ? Je n'en sais rien mais ça fait bien rire Esmé et Carlisle._

_Mickaël Newton est le pire d'entre eux en venant à l'hôpital tous les deux trois jours et en me suivant partout dans les couloirs pour me parler de son petit magasin d'alimentation avant de m'inviter à boire un café. Heureusement, ma supérieure vient toujours à ma rescousse quand je suis à court d'excuses mais ça commence à devenir lassant._

_Carlisle m'a sauvé la vie en me changeant de section comme je commence une nouvelle partie de ma formation. C'est un peu plus dur de s'adapter à ces nouvelles conditions et procédures, mais j'aide de plus grands blessés ou malades et je préfère ça. Esmé est persuadée que je deviendrais très vite -et de manière officielle- infirmière car j'apprenais rapidement et ça me rend fière. Fière de me sentir utile._

_Je vais arrêter là ma lettre car j'ai un peu honte de voir que je me sois autant épanchée sur ma vie privée alors que vous êtes sur le front._

_J'espère de tout cœur que tout va toujours pour le mieux pour vous et que l'hiver qui approche ne sera pas trop rude ou propice à vous faire tous tomber malade._

_Que Dieu veuille sur vous et votre bataillon, Edward._

_Cordialement,_

_Isabella Swan._

.

.

.

**Le 15 mars 1918 :**

.

_Chère Isabella,_

_Je m'inquiète, je n'ai toujours pas reçu de lettres de votre part depuis notre dernier échange de fin décembre/début janvier pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne regrettez pas de m'avoir envoyé une photo de vous ou que vous n'êtes point vexée de vous avoir trouvé '_très jolie'.

_Je sais que j'aurais pu trouver d'autre adjectif pour qualifier votre beauté mais j'avoue, avec un peu de honte, ne pas trop savoir comment complimenter une femme._

_Je fais, certes, partis d'un milieu social aisé, j'ai aussi participé à de nombreuses soirées mondaines, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis toujours resté à l'écart de la gente féminin qui, elle, au contraire, faisait tout pour m'approcher._

_Je ne suis pas une personne timide –un peu renfermé sur moi-même- et je vois comment les gens sont, les pensées qui les habitent, alors j'ai très facilement compris que ces jeunes demoiselles qui tentaient d'attirer mon attention, ne voyait que mon physique et ma situation._

_Elles m'ont rendus très méfiant, de ce fait, je ne me suis fié qu'à ce que l'étiquette nous indiquait de dire, faire dans n'importe quelle situation et maintenir une distance entre elles et moi, ce qui me porte préjudice aujourd'hui, avec vous, Isabella._

_Pas que je voudrais revenir en arrière pour changer mon comportement, mais j'aurais pu demander conseils à mes amis, à mon père, pour mieux vous approcher._

_Car oui, Isabella –et je n'en reviens pas de mon audace- vous me plaisez énormément. Vous êtes non seulement une femme simple mais Ô combien magnifique, vous avez un cœur énorme et une gentillesse ainsi qu'une sensibilité sans égale._

_Vous m'aviez déjà touché en plein cœur avec vos mots, votre beauté m'a ébloui et cimenté mes opinons et ressentis à votre sujet._

_Et je dois vous avouer quelque chose : Je me hais de m'être engagé tout autant que j'en suis heureux car il m'a éloigné de vous mais vous protège également._

_Votre photo est un rappel du pourquoi je suis parti à la guerre, mieux encore, il est un baume au cœur quand je suis à bout, que je ne sais plus pourquoi je me bats aux fronts ou quand je vois mes frères d'armes tomber les uns derrière les autres sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les aider._

_Certes, je suis heureux quand je viens en aide aux villageois reconnaissants que nous croisons, mais ce n'est pas pareil car ils ne sont pas la raison qui me pousse à rester et à rentrer en vie._

_Ma famille me manque mais plus que tout, je souhaite pouvoir vous rencontrer en vrai, en chair et en os, et partager de vive voix ce que nous échangeons par lettres. Car je tiens à vous, Isabella, énormément._

_Alors c'est pour ça qu'avant que je ne mette fin à cette lettre, je vous demande quelque chose : Celle de ne pas m'attendre._

_Même si mon rêve le plus cher serait de revenir aux Etats-Unis sain et sauf et de vous trouver, la guerre peut m'emporter à chaque instant alors ne fondez pas d'espoir sur moi et vivez votre vie._

_En espérant que tout aille bien pour vous et à Chicago,_

_Edward Masen._

.

.

.

**Le 20 avril 1918 :**

.

_Cher Edward,_

_Veuillez tout d'abord m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai accumulé pour répondre à vos lettres, j'ai été débordé à l'hôpital à cause d'une épidémie de grippe qui a commencé à sévir à Chicago mais aussi sur toute la côte Est des Etats-Unis, ne me faisant rentrer chez moi que pour dormir._

_Et avant que vous ne vous inquiétez, vos parents –sous mes conseils avisés- ont quittés la ville pour se rendre dans leur cottage dans le Comté de Lake afin de s'éloigner du fléau que la grippe cause dans nos villes. Mon père, au contraire, a refusé de partir de Chicago sans moi sauf que l'hôpital a besoin de mon aide et je m'inquiète pour lui, me sentant prise entre deux feux._

_Mais changeons de sujet…_

_Je ne voulais pas vous négliger, Edward, loin de moi cette idée, mais je me suis tellement investie dans mon travail durant cette crise que j'en ai oublié tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport, dont vous, ne m'occupant même plus de me nourrir convenablement, ou autres, tant que je pouvais aider les autres._

_Mais je promets de ne plus commettre cet impair, surtout après la dernière lettre que j'ai reçu de vous._

_Vous dire qu'elle ne m'a pas touché en plein cœur serait mentir, Edward, car moi aussi je tiens à vous et j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque -d'où mon hésitation à vous envoyer une photo de ma personne._

_Je dois même avouer que j'ai beaucoup questionné Elisabeth pour en savoir plus à votre sujet après la première lettre que j'ai reçu de votre part et que je regarde souvent la photo de vous qui trône sur votre piano quand je lui rendais visite._

_Ce lien qui nous unit me permet d'être forte pour affronter la vie, de ne pas baisser les bras quand ce qui arrive –comme la grippe qui nous tombe dessus- me dépasse._

_Seulement, je ne peux accéder à votre requête de ne pas vous attendre, Edward. Il m'est impossible de vivre tranquillement ma vie quand vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, à Chicago, auprès de votre famille._

_Je suis quelqu'un de renfermée aussi, la mort de ma mère à mes quatorze ans y est pour beaucoup, et je n'ai que très peu d'amis sincères, ne voyant pas l'utilité de me lier des « amitiés d'usage » créées par la réputation de nos parents. Je ne participe pas souvent aux soirées mondaines et si je suis forcée d'y aller, je reste la plupart du temps auprès de mon père et, tout récemment, auprès de vos parents ou des Cullen._

_Et pourtant, parler avec vous est d'une facilité sans borne et vous m'êtes devenu indispensable même si ça ne fait que sept mois que nous correspondons et que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés._

_Je ne peux pas renoncer à vous, à ne pas vous attendre. Pas en sachant que ce que nous avons ensemble est beau, malgré les circonstances qui nous ont fait se connaitre._

_Alors battez-vous pour nous, Edward, tout comme je me bats pour vous !_

_Avec tout mon cœur, je pense à vous,_

_Isabella Swan._

.

.

.

**Le 3 juillet 1918, ****Point de vue d'Isabella Swan :**

.

-S'il te plait, Isabella, peux-tu me relire l'histoire de « La Belle au Bois Dormant » ?

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cette histoire, ni les français, Mary Alice, souris-je doucement en voyant la moue boudeuse de ma patiente préférée.

-Je ne les aime pas mais je sais que c'est ton préféré et j'aime quand tu me la raconte !

-Très bien alors, mais interdiction de poser les mêmes questions que la dernière fois !

La petite brune acquiesça en maugréant tandis que je m'assis plus confortablement dans la seule chaise de la chambre que j'avais approché du lit :

« Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine, qui étaient si fâchés de n'avoir point d'enfants, si fâchés qu'on ne saurait dire. Ils allèrent à toutes les eaux du monde ; vœux, pèlerinages, menues dévotions, tout fut mis en œuvre, et rien n'y faisait. Enfin, pourtant, la Reine devint grosse, et accoucha d'une fille : on fit un beau Baptême ; on donna pour Marraines à la petite Princesse toutes les Fées qu'on pût trouver dans le Pays (il s'en trouva sept), afin que chacune d'elles lui faisant un don, comme c'était la coutume des Fées en ce temps-là, la Princesse eût par ce moyen toutes les perfections imaginables… »

Quand j'eus finis ce conte que ma mère m'avait fait découvrir à mon plus jeune âge, je posai le vieux livre dans les mains de la petite fille d'à peine dix ans :

-J'aimerai que tu me rendes un petit service, Mary Alice, soufflai-je, fébrile.

-Quoi, comme service ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je dois bientôt partir en France, avouai-je, et j'aimerais que tu conserve mon livre jusqu'à mon retour.

-Tu… Tu vas partir ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi, si tu pars ?

-Shh, calme-toi, murmurai-je contre son oreille après l'avoir prise dans mes bras et bercer contre moi. Tu ne seras pas toute seule !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle en se débattant afin de sortir de mon étreinte. D'abord mes parents et après toi ! C'est toujours la même chose : Tous ceux que j'aime finissent toujours par partir !

-Alice ! repris-je calmement mais fermement. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi à accepter mais je dois partir, on a besoin de moi en France ! Et sache que je ne pars pas sans te laisser seule : Quand tu seras guérie, Esmé et Carlisle vont s'occuper de toi jusqu'à mon retour.

-Mais c'est la guerre là bas, tu vas mourir aussi !

-Je reviendrais, je t'en fais la promesse ! Et un Swan ne reprend jamais sa parole !

.

.

.

**15 septembre 1918 :**

.

_Cher fils,_

_Je sais qu'une autre lettre de ma part en aussi peu de temps doit te surprendre, mais je pense que tu dois être tenue au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez nous, sachant pertinemment que tu ne l'apprendras que de ma part, vu l'état de la principale concernée :_

_Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que le père d'Isabella, le gouverneur de l'Etat de l'Illinois, Charles John Swan est décédé de la grippe qui sévit notre pays depuis plusieurs mois il y a à peine quelques jours._

_Je sais à quel point tu tiens à sa fille –au moins autant que moi- et j'aimerais te dire que nous nous occupons bien d'elle sauf qu'elle refuse notre soutien et se noie dans sa détresse, culpabilisant pour une chose dont elle n'avait aucun contrôle._

_Heureusement, l'hôpital la tient debout, même si je crains qu'elle ne se pousse à bout._

_J'ai même appris –par Esmé Cullen, l'infirmière en chef de l'hôpital de Chicago- qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec une petite orpheline de dix ans, Mary Alice Brandon dont les parents étaient aussi décédés de la grippe et qu'elle envisageait de la prendre sous son aile à sa sortie d'hôpital._

_Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu faire avant que les journaux ne publient leurs annonces._

_Nous avons appris que les troupes américaines déployées en Europe étaient en pénurie de médecins, d'infirmières et de provisions médicales et qu'ils recrutaient toute personne volontaires ayant un tant soi peu d'expériences et Isabella s'est engagée._

_Je sais que tu dois être furieux de lire ces lignes, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en dissuader ! Elle a dix-neuf ans et n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec elle, je n'ai pu la contraindre d'écouter mes supplications même en lui parlant de la volonté de son père._

_Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle a besoin de te retrouver. Alors, Edward, je t'en conjure, si vos chemins réussissent à se croiser avant la fin de la guerre, prend bien soin d'elle, Isabella est fragile._

_Reviens-nous en vie, fils._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Elisabeth Masen._

.

.

.

**25 octobre 1918, ****Point de vue d'Isabella Swan :**

.

Plus d'un mois que j'étais en France, en plein milieu d'une guerre qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer.

Plus d'un mois que je soignais nuit et jour des soldats de notre camps de plus en plus nombreux.

Plus d'un mois que j'espérai retrouver Edward et que je perdais espoir à chaque fois que nous rencontrions un nouveau bataillon.

Nous ne pouvions même pas correspondre, la fin de la guerre approchait à grands pas alors que tous les efforts étaient mobilisés pour assurer la victoire que tout le monde sentait.

Mais je n'en étais pas moins fatiguée, désabusée et déprimée.

J'avais perdu ma mère, mon père, laissé Alice aux bons soins des Cullen et je sentais que chaque jour m'éloignait d'Edward.

Et l'horreur de la guerre ne faisait rien qui me remonterait le moral, bien au contraire.

J'avais vu bien trop de morts, des soldats mais aussi des femmes et des enfants, pour ça.

Les conditions de vie étaient épouvantables.

J'étais terrifiée par ce qui pourrait arriver à Edward -ou même à moi- nuit et jour.

J'étais loin d'être encore la jeune femme qui croyait encore aux contes de fées de l'année dernière.

J'étais trop brisée.

Trop de larmes avaient coulés en un mois.

Et j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais plus à remonter la pente.

Je fus sortie de mes sombres pensées par un bombardement qui fit trembler le sol, me faisant tomber au sol, avant que des cris ne retentissent.

Nous étions attaqués !

Très vite, je me relevai et quittai ma tente afin d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts pour mieux pouvoir prodiguer les premiers soins à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

Sauf que je fus surprise par un visage familier.

_Trop_ familier.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tant de jours passés à la guetter à chaque recoin de chaque campement que nous rejoignions, mon équipe et moi, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

La personne que je regardai sans bouger, dut sentir mon regard car il tourna la tête vers moi avant d'écarquiller à son tour.

Je vis sa bouche prononcer mon prénom, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, étant donné qu'il était trop loin de moi, que j'étais prise par le bonheur qui m'envahissait et qui me faisait voir des choses improbable.

Mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était lui. Même si son casque cachait ses cheveux bronze, même s'il avait maigri, même s'il avait le visage dur d'un militaire malgré que ses traits se soient quelque peu détendus à ma vue.

C'était Edward.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je me sentais revivre comme si je m'éveillai enfin d'un cauchemar qui ne voulait pas se terminer.

Puis je fus ramenée à la réalité par un nouveau bombardement :

-Miss Swan ? cria Angela Weber, une infirmière de mon équipe qui était avec moi depuis mon arrivée en France. Vite, on a besoin de vous pour soigner les blessés !

-Où sont-ils entreposés ? demandai-je à mon tour sur le même ton afin de me faire entendre de tout ce raffut.

-Plus au Nord, dans la tente qui nous sert d'infirmerie ! Elle n'a, heureusement, pas été touché par les obus lancés par les Allemands !

Je rivai mon regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Edward mais fut surprise puis déçue, de ne voir personne.

Avais-je simplement rêvé ?

Puis commença les heures de soin dans lesquelles je me plongeai afin de ne pas repenser à ce que j'avais cru avoir vu et finir en larmes.

Edward n'était pas là.

Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Nous n'avions perdus que trois personnes ce jour-là, mais aucun dans l'infirmerie.

Les blessés étaient tous dans un état stationnaire et nous commencions à examiner les soldats un à un afin de leur faire un bilan complet avant que je ne puisse aller dormir quelques heures afin de me reposer, dans ma tente.

C'est un léger frôlement sur ma joue qui me sortit des bras de Morphée.

Puis une odeur masculine qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

J'aurai hurlé de peur si je n'avais pas reconnu les émeraudes d'Elisabeth dont avait hérité Edward, qui me fixaient, brillantes.

Je ne dis rien, ne bougeai même pas tant j'avais peur que mon illusion ne se brise au moindre de mes mouvements, de mes mots.

Je me contentai de sourire, enfin apaisée.

Son casque était enlevé mais il avait encore sa tenue de soldat alors qu'il leva tout doucement sa main pour la poser sur ma joue qu'il caressa tendrement, ses yeux rivés dans les miens, attentif.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté afin d'accentuer la caresse et soupirai d'aise.

Edward était là, avec moi, même si ce n'était que le temps d'un rêve qui me semblait si réel.

Je le vis se rapprocher de moi, hésitant, mais je le rassurai en me levant doucement avant que nos lèvres ne se frôlent.

Le choc électrique que je ressentis en le touchant me sortis de ma transe :

-C'est… C'est vraiment toi ? soufflai-je, abasourdie. Je ne rêve pas ?

Il me sourit, attendrit avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau, de manière plus prononcée, comme pour me prouver, par son geste, qu'il était réel.

-Je te retrouve enfin, Bella ! dit-il, ému.

-Edward ! m'écriai-je, avant de me relever complètement afin de le prendre dans mes bras, me moquant complètement des convenances. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi, ma Bella, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué !

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau mais leur rencontre n'avait plus rien de chaste.

Très vite, nos langues se trouvèrent, nos corps s'enflammèrent faisant grimper la température dans ma tente.

Mes mains s'égarèrent dans son dos et ses cheveux alors que les siennes se déplacèrent d'eux-mêmes vers mes seins.

Mais nous en voulions plus, alors des vêtements commencèrent à tomber.

Nous savions tous les deux que ce que nous faisions n'était pas convenable, être aussi proche l'un de l'autre alors que nous n'étions pas mariés en aurait scandalisé plus d'un, mais avoir cru le perdre m'avait ôté toute inhibition.

-J'ai besoin de toi, murmurai-je difficilement tout en me frottant involontairement mon bassin contre la bosse proéminente qu'il y avait dans son pantalon.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, Bella… haleta-t-il alors qu'il mordillait mon cou. Bon sang, dis-moi d'arrêter, Bella, sinon, je ne… Je ne réponds plus de rien !

-Ne t'arrête pas ! suppliai-je.

Nous fûmes rapidement nus et alors que la situation semblait nous revenir de plein fouet, nous ne nous arrêtions pas, nous contentant de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre avant qu'il n'entre en moi, brisant mon innocence.

J'eus mal par cette intrusion étrangère mais être reliée à lui de manière si intime et le voir perdu dans son plaisir alors qu'il effectuait des va-et-vient de plus en plus soutenu me satisfaisait plus que tout.

Et quand il se déversa en moi et s'effondra contre moi, son poids retenu par ses avant-bras posés de chaque côté de ma tête, je priai pour que plus jamais je ne sois séparée de lui.

Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Plus maintenant. Jamais.

.

.

.

**Le 11 novembre 1918**

_._

_Chère mère,_

_La guerre est enfin finie ! Bella et moi rentrons ensemble au pays !_

_J'aurais, par contre, besoin que vous me rendiez un service, mère : Je voudrais récupérer la bague de grand-mère que vous m'aviez mis de côté pour ma future épouse car, Bella ne le sait pas, mais je vais lui demander de devenir ma femme lors de notre première soirée à Chicago._

_Je vous laisse vous occuper des détails concernant la cérémonie, tout ce que nous voulons c'est que se soit simple et intime._

_Appelez aussi Carlisle et Esmé Cullen ainsi que leur protégée Alice afin qu'ils soient présents à notre retour, je voudrais rencontrer le plus rapidement ces personnes qui comptent tant à ma Bella._

_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux, mère, de rentrer à la maison avec Bella, de vous revoir enfin et je sais que vous partagez cette émotion qui me rend complètement euphorique._

_J'arrête ici ma lettre, voulant la poster le plus vite possible afin de rentrer le plus rapidement à Chicago.  
>Avec tout mon amour,<em>

_votre fils qui rentre à la maison avec l'amour de sa vie._

_._

**FIN**

.


End file.
